My New Life As A Malfoy
by ericaECSTACY
Summary: Hermione finds out shes adopted. Thing's change. EVERYONE I AM REVISING MY STORY A LITTLE BIT AND ADDING EXTRA THINGS Also I am adding a New chapter tommrow, stay tuned : 2/5/08
1. Brand New Me

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; if I did I would be rich. But Sigh I am not J.K.R.**

**MY NEW LIFE AS A MALFOY**

**Chapter 1- A brand new me**

**Morning**

"Hermione, dear, your mother and I have something to tell you, please come here." Her dad called from downstairs.

"Okay dad, I'm coming!" Hermione Yelled while running down the steps smiling.

When she seen the looks on their faces she became concerned.

"Mum, dad, what's wrong? Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

"Hermione… Your dad and I… well…" Her mother began.

"Aren't your real parents." Her 'dad' finished off.

Hermione sat there shocked, her mind was everywhere at the moment. Silent tears dripped down her face_. 'No wonder they didn't look alike, but she never thought to much of it.' ' They have beautiful silky black hair and I have nasty bushy brown hair, why didn't I see it sooner?'_ She thought.

"Wh-why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked through silent sobs.

"Were so sorry honey, we didn't think you were ready to hear it. We wanted to keep you as are little girl as long as we could… We love you 'Mione'! Nothing will change that." Mrs. Granger cried while her husband tried comforting her.

"We found your real parent Hermione, they are very nice civilized people, and we think you will like living with them. They even have a nice pool in there back yard." Mr. Granger said with a smile trying to make Hermione happy.

"What- what's there name?" She asked.

"Lucious and Nasscaria Malfoy, and you have a older twin brother, Draco Malfoy." Said Mr. And Mrs. Granger.

"No, No, No, No. They can't be my parents! I don't even have the Malfoy traits of Blonde hair and gray eyes! I have bloody BROWN hair and BROWN eyes! I CAN'T be a Malfoy, I just can't! Hermione Screamed.

"Hermione, please settle down. We have yet to tell you. When you were given to us you had an image spell put on you so none would know you were a Malfoy, because from what you have said, anyone would have noticed you were a Malfoy from just looking at you."

"Okay, when will my parents be here to pick me up, I need to pack." Hermione said sulking.

"This afternoon." Said Mr. Granger.

Hermione nodded and went upstairs to her room to start packing all of her necessities.

She walked past her mirror to pick up her wand on the dresser and saw her reflection.

"Oh My God! I AM A MALFOY!" She screamed.

Her once was bushy brown hair turned Sleek and platinum blonde. She reached up and touched it. It was so perfect. So…unlike Hermione. She smiled at her reflection and saw that her big buckteeth were now small and perfectly straight, and once again, they were perfect also. Her eyes turned a very pretty light blue-gray, but they were filled with sadness. They had to be the only thing that was not perfect about the brand-new Hermione. She had also gotten taller her 5'3 figure grew to be 5'6 and she looked absolutely stunning. Hermione's clothes got a bit small though, so she put a charm on them.

"Enlarges" She muttered, and all her clothes in her closet got taller but the size went down to a size 2 in pants rather then a 5.

Hermione finally finished packing and brought her suitcases downstairs. She was saying her good-byes to the Grangers when there was a slight knock on the door.

"Tap-tap-tap"

Hermione went and opened the door. At the door stood four people. The forth person stood there staring at the newly changed Hermione.

'I guess this is a start to a brand new me.' Thought Hermione.

TBC

(Authors Note) How Is this story so far? It's my first FF. Please review. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. If any of you could be a beta for me please tell me in a review.

I'll start on a new chapter VERY soon. Thanks for reading.


	2. Like me For who I am

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Isn't it obvious? **

My New Life As A Malfoy 

**Chapter 2 For who I am**

_Hermione went and opened the door. At the door stood four people. The forth person stood there staring at the newly changed Hermione._

'_I guess this is a start to a brand new me.' Thought Hermione._

As soon as Hermione opened the door, her birth mom Narcissa engulfed her in a hug.

"Maddie! My baby! I finally get to see you again. My goodness you've grown up so much, you look just like me when I was little." Narcissa rambled on while suffocating 'Hermione' in her death hug still.

"Mom, I think you need to let Maddie go your suffocating her." Draco said while laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, I was just excited to see you again. It's been 15 years since I last saw you." Said Narcissa blushing a bit.

"It's okay Mrs.- Mom, so, do you want to come in and meet the Grangers?" 'Hermione' asked.

"Sure honey, I'll let you say your goodbyes to your godparents" Narcissa said.

"Thank you Mother." 'Hermione' said, while leading them inside the Grangers house.

Draco was looking all over the place, and talking with his friend Hermione recognized as Blaise Zabini.

"I can't believe that SHE used to be Granger, the Mudblood, don't get mad at me Draco, but your sisters HOT! I would date her any day." Blaise said while grinning to himself.

"DUDE, shut up, she's my sister now. I don't want to here your fantasys that you think about her." Draco said his face getting red.

"Whoa, okay, sorry man, didn't want you to take it to serious." Blaise said, now kind of scared of him.

"Draco, Blaise, Maddie, why don't you children go hangout side for a little bit while your father and I talk to Mrs. And Mr. Granger." Narcissa asked, more like told them.

"Okay Mother, I'll show Draco and Blaise around my neighborhood really quick, I think they may like it." She said.

While Hermione took the boys out the see what her town was about. The Malfoys and The Grangers sat down with some tea and talked.

"So, what is Maddie into, so we will know what to buy her." Asked Lucious.

"Well Hermione is into music the most, Like Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Screaming Trees, The Melvin, a lot of Rock Music. She skateboards and plays guitar and Keyboard. Hmm, her favorite colors are Orange, Yellow and black. She is a girl that does her own thing and she is a very sweet girl.

"Hmm, Narcissa Draco and Maddie's Birthdays just passed. We should have a nice party for them, Oh and Mr. And Mrs. Granger you are invited.

The rest of the afternoon they planed the party untill it was time for them to leave.

Hermione walked in the house with the two boys, and went over to the two people she stayed with for the last 15 years and hugged them.

"I will miss you guys, thank you so much for taking me in I love you both very much. I will visit as soon as I can." Hermione said almost in tears.

"Okay, Maddie its time to go." Draco said leading her out the door. She looked back at them and smiled and waved.

'_I Didn't know the Malfoys used a Muggle car'_ She thought as they all jumped into a huge car.

Hermione kept looking back at her old house and she started crying.

Blaise and Draco looked at eachother and Blaise took Hermione in his arms and kissed the top of her head and just held her because he didn't knw what else to do. He hated seeing girls cry especially really pretty girls. Hermione pulled away and moved to a different seat.

'_He just treats me different because I'm pretty now. I want people to like me for who I really am.' _Hermione Thought.

(Author Note) I'm Sorry for the bad chapter I didn't get the words really the way I wanted them. I will probolly revise this later on but I just wanted to get it on. Sorry for the short chapter also. Thanks for the Reviews  You guys are great.


	3. Somewhere I belong

**Disclaimer; I do not nor ever will own Harry Potter nor its characters. End of story. **

_Hey Everyone, yeah I'm back after a few years :P_

_Haha, not funny, I know. But I have revised chapter three for I believe it was my worst chapter ever, I actually like this chapter now. I have not given up on this story, I have a ton of new ideas for it, hopefully all my old readers will continue reading, I'm sorry for the prolonged wait._

My New Life As A Malfoy.

**Chapter 3- Somewhere I Belong. **

Hermione, the rest of the Malfoys, and Blaise Zabani jumped out of the car at their front steps, while the limo driver went around back and parked the muggle car in their garage.

_'Who would of ever thought the Malfoys would even think about muggle things'_ Hermione thought.  
She walked up the steps with her four or five suitcases floating behind her while Blaise opened the door.  
"Why thank you, Blaise." She said, thinking, _'He's only being nice to me because i'm pretty now'_

She made it into the house, and something just clicked, a song started to form in her mind, she told herself to remember it so she could write it down in her new room.  
"Maddie... oh Maddie...?" Asked Draco waving a hand in front of her tranced eyes.  
"Ugh! You bloody idiot, you made me completely forget it!" She Screamed.

Draco backed up a bit as if he was scared, yet still wore the Malfoy scowl.  
"Oh, wait, nevermind, I remember it now!" Hermione said with a smile and started dazing out again.  
Draco and Blasie shook their heads and the broke out laughing, which brought Hermione back down to earth.  
"What the bloody hell are you laughing at!" Screamed Hermione, which made the boys fall into hysterics and drop to the floor laughing.  
"Ugh, I can't believe i'm a Malfoy, I am NOTHING like you, I may look like you, but just think... If I was never found to be your twin, what would next year look like? Another year of hell? And you Blaise, you never even glanced my way, untill my apperance changed. I don't belong here, I belong with the Grangers." Hermione stated while marching out of the ballroom and up the steps, muttering to herself, saying stupid life, stupid boys, stupid, stupid stupid.  
"Wow," Blaise said with an astonished face. "She has a point, if she didn't change, we still would of dispised her." "Yeah, I think your right" Draco said looking down at his feet, feeling guilty of ever doing that to his own blood, his twin sister.

**Five Minutes Later;**

Hermione seemed to find her room okay. It was perfect, the walls were a white with light pink large polka dots, the paneling was light pink and the celing had aulternating colors of lightpink white and black in meduim sized squares, inside the white blocks were music notes. Her bed was a gorgeous white satin see through canopy. Her bed set matched her walls, a blanket with pink polka dots covering it was spread over her bed, underneath that was music notes, tehre was even a pillow with a keyboard on it, fake of course. All of her things from the Grangers seemed to be tehre already, along with some things she never saw before. After taking all this in, out of her closet came a German Shephard puppy, with a pink bow around her neck with a tag, it read, _"Dear Maddie, this puppy right here is for you, I know you may feel alone at this house, after not living your whole life here like Draco has, so I wanted you to have your own personal friend. You may name her whatever you like. Love you sweetie, Mom." _

"Aw, hey little princess, your adorable" Hermione said as the dog started running around the room chasing her tail.

"Hahaha, you are quite funny, what should I name you.., hmm, you sure do look like a princess, how about that?" The dog didn't look to happy with that name. "How about... I know a great one! Roxanne Oz, Roxy for short, how about that name?" The Shepherd wagged her tail at that. "Roxy it is, but right now girl I need to get organized and finally write down my song, want to help?" Roxy turned her head in a cute confused manner, walked in a circle and layed down.

Hermione laughed, "okay I guess it's all up to me"  
At the moment the CD her band produced was playing, Hermione was the lead singer and kept a notebook of all the songs she had made up.  
As she found her notebook she remembered the song that was going through her head earlier, and took out a pen and began writing.  
Once Hermione was satisfied with what she had acomplished after the many scibbles and tarring of papers with an overflowing wastebasket she set her pen down and closed her book.  
'I really don't belong here,' Hermione thought before driffting off to sleep.


End file.
